Advances in electronic communications technologies have interconnected people and allowed for distribution of information perhaps better than ever before. To illustrate, mobile phones, which were previously used for voice communications only, are increasingly being used to acquire and transmit photographs, video, audio, and/or other content to other mobile phones and to other types of electronic devices.
As the variety of electronic devices used to acquire, transmit, and access content has become more diverse, it has become increasingly desirable for content acquired by a particular electronic device to be accessible by other electronic devices. For example, a particular user may desire to access content acquired by a mobile phone with a personal computer, set-top box, handheld device, and/or any other electronic device.
The user may additionally or alternatively desire to allow other users to access content owned or otherwise associated with the user. For example, a user may desire to share digital photographs, documents, and/or other content instances with other users. However, once a shared content instance has been downloaded by the other users, it is often difficult, if not impossible, for the owner of the content to revoke or otherwise control access to the downloaded content.